


last christmas

by eggplantemily



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: Philip and Lukas exchange gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i dont remember where but ili, tylers girlfriend, said a while ago that for xmas lukas and philip would get these things for each other and i was lik OMG YOURE SO RIGHT so i wrote this
> 
> spoilers for the finale if you havent seen it, but u probs have so

Christmas was never easy for either of them. Philip's mom could never afford Christmas presents, but he was okay with it, he just needed her. Only this is going to be his first Christmas without her. Lukas's mom died on his sixth Christmas, his dad would get him presents and they would open them together, but after it was all over, Bo would drink himself to oblivion to forget her.

Neither of them were looking forward to Christmas. 

They ended up getting presents for each other anyway.

It was late in the afternoon on the 25th when Lukas walks into the Caldwell-Torrance-Shea household carrying a large, wrapped box with a giant silver bow on it. Helen and Gabe look up from their spot on the sofa. “Hi, Lukas. Philip’s upstairs.” is all Helen says before Lukas walks the stairs to Philip's room. 

Lukas opens the door to find Philip sitting on his bed, looking at his phone, scrolling through their Instagram, no doubt. Philip doesn't look up when Lukas enters the room. He throws Lukas a soft “hey,” before returning to his pictures. 

“You seem very underwhelmed that your amazing boyfriend is here.” Lukas laughs, climbing onto Philip's bed to sit next to him. 

Philip snorts, smiling for a minute before a frown settles back into his face. “Christmas sucks.” he says quietly, sadly, leaning into Lukas’s shoulder. 

Lukas sighs and wraps his arm around his boyfriend. “I know.” He presses a kiss to the smaller boys hair before speaking up again. “I brought your present though.” He says before pulling away and reaching to pick up the box from where he set it on the floor. Philip’s eyes brighten slightly at the words.

Lukas hands the box to Philip, it's almost bigger than him and Philip takes it in. He looks at it for a minute until Lukas says, “open it!” excitedly. 

Philip laughs fondly. “I will.” he smiles. “But before I do, I just want to say…” he struggles. Lukas takes his hand and threads their fingers together for support. “I've never really had a real Christmas. I never really got gifts besides, like, a GameBoy from the thrift shop, or something. So. I guess I’m trying to say thank you. For the gift and for being here.” Lukas looks at his boyfriend and his heart hurts. This beautiful boy deserves the entire world and everything in it, Lukas will die trying to put a smile on his face. 

For now, he kisses him and whispers “open it.” softly, with their foreheads together. Philip tears into the shiny wrapping paper and rips the tape off the cardboard box. Philip pulls the item inside the box and his heart jumps, although part of it is confusion. He pulls the helmet out of the box and looks at Lukas immediately. It's gorgeous, so colorful compared to Lukas’s all black and white one. 

“I’m- I’m not the best with words. You know that.” Lukas starts. Philip nods in agreement and it makes Lukas snort. “We’ve been through alot, and I know I’ve done some stupid shit, and I’ll probably do more stupid shit in the future, and… I guess... I just wanted you to know that this -what we have- is permanent. I want you around for a long time. Even when I’m being an idiot.” Philip smiles and inspects the helmet and finds a small P.S. next to a heart near the bottom. He smiles at the cheesiness. Lukas breaks their silence after a few minutes. “Do you like it?”

Philip nods and pulls Lukas to him by his shirt. “Thank you.” he whispers against Lukas’s mouth before kissing him properly. Philip allows them to kiss for a while before pulling away, saying “your turn!” He pulls his own wrapped gift from under his bed and sets it in Lukas’s lap. 

Lukas unwraps the red paper and his heart immediately leaps when he sees the front. Philip watches Lukas look at the scrapbook in awe. “I've never given anyone gifts ‘cause we didn't have very much money, and I still don't have very much money aside from Helen and Gabe’s. But I wanted this to be special… and… I hope it is.” he explains. Lukas continues to look at the scrapbook in amazement. 

The picture on the cover is a picture they took together the very first day, when Lukas was riding. They’d stopped to take a break and Lukas wanted to take a picture together. They’re both smiling so wide. Lukas looks at the picture with nostalgia. Things were so easy back then, but so hard, because he didn't have Philip. 

The first page of the book is devoted to pictures of the boys before they got together. Lukas laughs at how awkward they were. The book continues to go on, every picture a little further into their relationship. 

Pictures from when they went into the city, kissing, eating at a grimy diner, their hands intertwined. Screenshots of those stupid videos they filmed of them flirting, the only thing that got Philip through the hard times. Pictures from the nights they spent in the barn after Lukas came clean. Pictures of the two in the dirty motel, Lukas eating cereal, the two after their first time, tangled up and in love. Pictures of the months following Kane and Anne’s death, almost too painful to look at. Pictures of the Red Hook party, the two finally free. Pictures of the two at a stupid school dance that they left after an hour. Pictures of the two a week ago, when Gabe and Helen demanded they get a picture in front of the Christmas tree. 

Lukas doesn't want to cry, _he doesn't_ , but he feels like he might. He doesn't know if he ever believed in love but he thinks this must be it. They've come so far from the night in the cabin. 

Philip looks at Lukas. “Do you like it? I mean, it's kinda dumb, but I think-”

“I love you.” Lukas interrupts. He didn't mean to say it, not really, but he did and he watches Philip react. Philip’s face softens and tenses all at once. He looks in shock for a moment before breaking into a smile. “And I love the book. Thank you so much.” he says, nearly choking up, but not yet. He pulls his beautiful boy into a hug. 

Philip keeps his face tucked into Lukas’s chest for a few minutes, enjoying his presence and smell. He pulls back only to tilt his head up to look at Lukas. “I love you too.” he speaks quietly in the space between them before kissing his tall boyfriend. Philip pushes Lukas back on the bed as they make out. Lukas rolls Philip over so he's on top and slips his tongue into the smaller boys mouth. 

Philip's hands have just gone up Lukas’s shirt when they hear Helen yell from downstairs. “Boys! Can you come down here please!” 

The two look at each other with confusion. Lukas gives Philip a ‘did you know about this?’ look. Philip replies with a ‘I had no idea.’ The two stand and walk down the stairs. When they get to the living room Helen and Gabe are still on the sofa. “Sit down.” Gabe instructs. Philip and Lukas sit next to each other on the floor. 

Helen reaches under the tree and hands Lukas a small, wrapped box. “For our second son,” Helen starts. Philip rolls his eyes and groans. Helen swats at his head. “We want you to know that you're always welcome here. Even when Philip and we are not home. Thank you for being so good to our boy.” Lukas unwraps and opens the box to find a house key. He smiles and looks at Philip, who is already smiling back. 

Philip looks at the people surrounding him and as Lukas wraps his arm around him, he feels, for maybe the first time in his life, content. He misses his mom, and he always will, but he's content. Happy. 

He belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is becauseyourenotfree.tumblr.com come talk to me about my boys


End file.
